


But They'll Do

by fauchevalent



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tillow and Cophine and cute, basically. Nothing too heavy to celebrate this Pride Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But They'll Do

"Cosima, are you  _sure_ about this?" The little lilt of Delphine's voice reached Cosima across the apartment, and Cosima simply grins. 

"Am I  _sure_?" She scooched into the kitchenette Delphine is occupying, reaching her arms around the blonde's shoulders. "Delphine, I am _certain_." Cosima replied, planting a kiss on Delphine's temple. Delphine shrugged and grabbed her bag and a sweatshirt for the already sprinting Cosima, who, in her glory, had left in just a pair of jeans and her pride shirt (which was, Delphine thought, a  _little_ overdone). A sweatshirt could at least cover up the profanities when they made it into a restaurant. "Delphiine." Cosima groaned from the stairwell, and Delphine headed to follow her, shutting off lights and locking the door as they left.

"Ma cherie,  _who_ are we meeting?" 

"Dunno." Cosima volunteered helpfully. "One of Xander's friends, I guess. He owns the bar, yeah?" 

"Yes-"

"And  _no worries_ , I've confirmed that they  _do not_ want a foursome." Cosima grinned, offering a thumbs up. Delphine shoved into her with a blush. "Cosima!"

"What? We were  _all_ thinking it!" The brunette defended herself with an elbow in the air, and shortly thereafter, they made it to Xander's bar. It had a chalkboard in front of it that simply read  **Pride! We carry alcohol.** Delphine chuckled, and Cosima led her in, opening the door. Delphine giggled, landing a kiss on Cosima's lips, leading Cosima to laugh, and eventually, they heard the carrying call of the Xander. **  
**

"There they are! She's almost always late, so sorry, Cosima, Delphine, over here!"

Cosima winced at the late thing, but made her way for the bartender, bumping hips with Delphine  _'accidentally'_ as they sat down. 

"Hey!" Cosima grinned, waving and outstretching a hand. "Cosima."

Delphine followed suit, outstretching her hand to the blonde across from her. "Delphine."

"Tara." The blonde replied, shaking Delphine's hand, and then Cosima's. "And that's Willow." The redhead, Willow, hit Tara playfully. "That's Willow can speak for herself." She relaxed and shook Cosima's hand. "Willow." She said anyway, as she shook Delphine's hand. 

"Nice to meet you guys." Cosima's hands were already moving, slowly now, like a car starting up, but they turned just enough for Willow to catch a glimpse of her tattoo. "Is that the Golden Spiral?" 

"Holy shit." Cosima was flabbergasted, and her hands spun around wildly as she began to explain her love of Evo-Devo to Willow.

"So," Tara asked timidly, "Do you have any crazy science tattoos we should know about?"

Delphine laughed. "Non, je suis desolee. I am not as exciting as Cosima, I am afraid." 

"French is exciting." Tara argued.

"Hm? Oh, you picked up on it, then?"

"Sorry, but it's hard  _not_ to." Tara chuckled. "It's nice. I've always liked French. Je parle un petit peut."

"Oh? Vraiment?" Delphine leaned forward. "Elles est fou." She spun her finger around her ear, in case Tara didn't recognize  _'crazy'_. 

Tara paused and Delphine thought she'd said something wrong. "But they'll do, won't they?" Tara laughed softly.

"I suppose they will."

 


End file.
